


My Baka Levi

by bakugous_lice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2'11, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Cleaning, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Food Sex, Hot, Murder, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sharks, Smutty, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugous_lice/pseuds/bakugous_lice
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you get railed by Levi ig lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	My Baka Levi

**Author's Note:**

> there is honestly no hope for me at this point and thats ok. Donating my remaining braincells to pizza so it can become self-aware and take over the world cause a world not ruled by pizza is a world i honeslty dont want to be in. Some demons are segsy. I mainly wrote this because i didn't want to do my homework. OH YEAH I MADE Y/N HAVE WHITE FEATURES SO EVERYONE CAN GET HOW ANNOYING IT IS LIKE SIR- I DO NOT HAVE THE FACILITIES TO HAVE "pale pearly white skin" OR "blush" LIKE OTHER RACES EXIST OMDS....n e ways i will later be writing one where you can't see the skin colour cause yeah. Dang this is long for what as it anyone will actually read this except for the people is send this to. This has become my rant now so deal with it ....eggs are hated on so much for what and why cant humans poop eggs, why are we the species that can take over the world like fr humans are so selfish just wake up and be like "snow lepoards nah, the rainforest chop chop, fishes lets pollute their home".

y/n stared at the ground which reminded her of the ground where her parents died from getting eaten by her cannibal brother who was later eaten by her dog. She got the flashbacks until her best friend tapped her "y/n are you ok?" she said with a toothy grin. 'my brother used to have teeth' y/n mumbled. "what?" "nothing"🙄 

except it wasnt nothing. 😔😭 

Levi walked up to y/n and said "shorty" while tapping your shoulder. "B-B-BAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAA LEEEVVVIIIIIIIIIII SENNNPPPAAAAAIIIIIII😡😡😡😡😡😡"y/n yelled while her PALE SKIN turned to a red the same colour of the blood that was on her parents. Levi rolled his eyes and took y/n by the hands and dragged her into a closet. 

"are you ok baby gorl" 😏😏😏😏😏he whispered in a voice deeper than the ocean. being 2'7 you were forced to look in his diaheria coloured eyes. You blushed and turned away " so you saw that😳😳🥰🤩😙😍🥰😘😍". "yeah" smirked Levi. "wanna tell me what happened?" 

you tell the random dude in the closet your life story and he stops and says " I ate my bird"😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳🥺😔😁🥳🥵😌 

LEVIANDMEARECONNECTEDWEHAVETHATINCOMMONMUSTHAVEHISPPINSERTEDINTOMERNIDC😲😟😨🥺😳😭😓😖😫😤😈 

"b-baka" you blushed again then levi took you and kissed you (wOw) then u kept kissing then BOOM naked then BOOM levis 25 inch pp✊🏻✊🏼✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿 stared at you while u blushed. "I-it's too much" you said . "You can take it😳😳😳😳😳" he said.  
🔞👩🦯  
"i-i dont think i- ahhh ngh ah (thrust thrust) (thwip thrust)  
"wait levi I dont want a child" "tch yare yare"  
(yoink)  
🔞👩🦯  
he emptied his c o n t e n s e in the bucket next to you and smirked again and stared into ur brown orbs. "let's go kill some titans even though they dont exist in this reality" "uh-uh sure but your still a b-bAKKKKAAAAA😳😳😳😳😳😳🥺🥺🥺🥺 "ok shorty" 

you walked out the closet his giant hand enveloping yours.😳😏😍🥰🤩😘😍☺🤩😙🤩🤑🤩🤝 

later the cleaner walked in to grab a bucket and saw Levi's pre-aborted children swimming happily in the bucket waiting to win the next race😫😖 

"WHAT THE FUC-"


End file.
